Secret Weapon
Plot The duo are in the Rust Bucket in auto mode, driving back the way they came. (Ben): Remind me why we're going back the way we came again? (Gwen): I told you, if you hand me a picture of your parents, I can track them. (Ben): Okay. The Omnitrix beeps. (Plumber, through Omnitrix): Ben Tennyson, surrender the Omnitrix now, or you and your parents will cease in the hands of our secret weapon. (Ben): Alright, I'll be right there. The Omnitrix disconnects the Plumbers from Ben. (Gwen): Are you really gonna give it to them? (Ben): No, I'm gonna save my parents. We'd better go turbo. Gwen presses a button, and the Rust Bucket moves at an amazing speed. Minutes later, they arrive at Ben's house. The two come out of the RV, mere seconds away from fainting, but they prohibit the action and enter Ben's house. (Ben): Has it really been that long? This place is so dusty! (Gwen): Only a few days more than a week. (Ben): Alright, let's not waste time. He runs to the cupboard and grabs a photo frame of his parents together, handing it to Gwen. (Ben): Here. She holds the picture frame, and her eyes glow blue. About a minute later, her eyes return to normal. (Gwen): Let's go before I lose their trail. There's suddenly a knock on the door. '' (Gwen): Open it! '' Ben walks over to the door, and opens it. A boy in a black Plumbers' suit stands at the door. (Boy): Hello, I am the Plumbers' secret weapon. I am to see what the Omnitrix is capable of, attack. (Ben): Um... What are you talking abou- The boy lights a match and throws it in the house. (Ben): WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! The boy takes his glove off of his left hand and touches the fire. (Gwen): ARE YOU INSANE?! GET AWAY FROM HERE! Ben transforms into an alien that looks kinda fat. Ben tackles the boy who is on fire (The boy was NOT in pain) and curls into a ball, rolling away from the burning house. The house's ceiling falls onto Gwen, but she uses magic to keep herself safe. Unfortunatly, the picture falls out of her hands and is burned by fire. As Ben is rolling away, the boy becomes made of fire and burns Ben on the inside. Ben stops rolling and uncurls from his ball form, letting the boy out. (Ben): DUDE! I was helping yo- The boy starts punching Ben with fists made out of fire. Ben transforms into Spitter. (Spitter): AWESOME! THIS GUY CAN DEFINITELY BEAT YOU! The boy shoots fire from his hands and Spitter spits acid from his mouth. (Boy): Transform again, yes. Let me examine you. (Spitter): Dude, you burned my family home, all of my stuff, and most of all, YOU JUST BURNED MY STOMACH! So if I were you, I'd just give up right now. Spitter then defeats the boy by hitting him against a car. '' (Spitter): Tell me your name! ''He reverts back to Ben. (Boy): I am Kevin Ethan Levin. I'm half alien. Osmosian to be exact. The Plumbers adopted me after I accidentally destroyed my parents, forcing me to absorb energy and go insane. (Ben): Dude, the Plumbers are evil. We can free you from them. Join us in kicking alien butt. Avenge your parents. (Gwen): What do you say? Ben offers his right hand. Kevin gets up and shakes his hand. (Kevin): I'm in. (Ben): Now, let's get to the Plumbers. Kevin, bring us to where you came from. They get in the Rust Bucket. Ben takes one last look at his burned house. (Ben, whispering): Goodbye. Later, the trio enter Max's Plumbing. (Gwen): We've been here once. They enter the bathroom and take the elevator down. (Ben): Where are my parents? (Gwen): They're somewhere else. (Ben): Fine. Let's just beat em' up when we see em'. Many Plumbers, including Max, surround them. (Male Human Plumber): Ah, our secret weapon. You may destroy the children now. (Kevin): No, I've turned over a new leaf. (Female Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber): Then you must cease as well. (Ben): Don't think so. He transforms into XLR8 and runs circles around the Plumbers, taking the air away from them. (XLR8): This is for my parents! He stops running and reverts back to Ben. (Max): I think it's hilaurious how yo- Max is defeated by an energy ball, reacting in all of the Plumbers shooting Gwen in the stomach. (Ben): NO! Kevin, do something! Kevin calmly walks up to a Plumber, and absorbs her gun. (Kevin): Alright. Now you do something. (Ben): In about 10 minutes I can do that... The Plumbers still hold their position, they see Kevin make a shape with his hand so the all fire at Kevin, making him touch the Omnitrix and accidentally absorb it. (Kevin): ARGH! Kevin begins to mutate into a combination of all Ben's aliens. '' (Plumber): Now our aliens and animals expert, Dr. Animo, can take our new friends here to the therapy labs. ''An old man walks up from behind the Plumbers and sends sleep darts into both the boys, who fall to the ground, unconscious. (Max): Welcome, Animo. Dr. Animo carries Ben and a few Plumbers carry Kevin, walking away. THE END! Major Events *Kevin makes his first appearance. *Cannonbolt makes his first appearance. *Dr. Animo makes his first appearence. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Merlina *Kevin Levin (first appearance, half of the episode) Villains *Kevin Levin (first appearance, half of the episode) *Dr. Animo (first appearance) Aliens used *Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Spitter *XLR8 Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 52 episodes